Desperate
by SuzaLuluxSasuNaru97
Summary: Oneshot. My first fanfic and lemon. Sasuke is away on a 2 week mission. Naruto is horny as hell and needs release but has no one to help him to do it. So he come up with an idea that gets him into punishment by Sasuke. SasuNaru. Seme-Sasu Uke-Naru


**Desperate**

This is admin's first ever fanfic and this is un-beta-ed, so please ignore the grammar mistakes. i wanted to start with something small so i decided to start my fanfic writing life with a short SasuNaru smutty fic. It'll be the first time for me writing a lemon. So constructive criticism is welcomed~ I hope that you readers will enjoy this short lemon oneshot~ thank you~ Vanillamoo

Disclaimers- I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. But if i do own Naruto, every episode/chapter would be Sasuke having sex with Naruto~

**WARNING-LEMON, LANGUAGE AND A HORNY NARUTO**

**Seme Sasuke/ Uke Naruto**

Naruto was rolling around restlessly on the floor of his and Sasuke's home in the Uchiha district of Konoha. Naruto was bored as hell and missed his lover badly. he missed Sasuke's touch… his voice… his hands... his body… "Aaaahhh! Maahh!~ now I'm getting all horny thinking about Sasuke… inside of me… " Naruto somewhat shouted to himself embarrassingly. He was at home alone with nothing to do but wait for Sasuke to come home. Sasuke had been assigned to a 2 week mission and tomorrow he would come back. Naruto made a promise to himself that he would be strong this 2 weeks and not succumb to his sexual desires. Hence, Naruto decided that he would not touch himself while Sasuke was gone, he was going to be strong for his and Sasuke's sake. *Imagine Naruto's determined and cute face* After a few moments of determination, Naruto just pulled at his hair harshly in annoyance. 13 days since Sasuke was gone and naruto could no longer hold in his growing urges. he longed for Sasuke's cock in his ass.. he longed for Sasuke's dirty talking during sex… he missed the taste of Sasuke in his mouth... he was really horny. He became hard just thinking about Sasuke. _Ahhh… I need to jerk myself off now… or maybe i should make a kage bunshin sasuke and make it have sex with me… the latter sounds so much hotter. I like that idea so much better. Hahaha! Uzumaki Naruto~ you can be so smart at times *Naruto self pats himself*_ "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A Sasuke popped out in a cloud of smoke. Naruto dashed towards the kage-bunshin Sasuke and glomped him while saying loudly,"Ahhh!~ Sasuke~ I'm horny~ please have sex with me?~" The kage-bunshin Sasuke simply smirked -ahh~ how Naruto missed that smirk- at Naruto and teleported to in front of Naruto and carried him bridal style. Naruto was being carried to their shared bedroom and was being dumped onto their soft bed. Kage-bunshin Sasuke then crawled onto Naruto and kissed him, followed by trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw line and started nipping on Naruto's soft tanned neck. Naruto couldn't take it. He was feeling hot and needy and he missed Sasuke touching him like that. Even if this wasn't the real Sasuke pleasuring him, it was enough to satisfy his libido for now. He didn't want Sasuke to see him in this state as he knew that if Sasuke were to see what he has resorted to, Sasuke would be extremely jealous. He loved that Sasuke was possessive over him. It made him feel wanted and loved, something had never been capable of feeling before Sasuke came into his life. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the biting and sucking on his ear. "Haaaa~ Sasuke~" *Inserts picture of a needy Naruto*

* * *

"Nghhhh~ haaa~... more… mo-more~" Sasuke was standing outside of the door when he heard Naruto's distinct was enraged. He made sure to work extra hard during his mission so that he could get home early to his lover. He was looking forward to pounding his little dobe till his kitsune wouldn't be able to walk for days, but now he was furious. _Why is he moaning? Why is my Naru moaning and asking for more? Who was this bastard that dared to pleasure my dobe while I am not home and how dare Naruto enjoy another man's touch?! _Sasuke knew that Naruto would never dare to cheat on him, but he was so tired and filled with rage that he couldn't think straight. Sasuke kicked the door open violently and stomped down the hallway to their bedroom. He pushed open the door and his sharingan immediately spinned to life. He focused on Naruto and saw that disgusting mouth on his Naru's chest. He stood at the room's entrance, feeling jealous as hell. He should be the one sucking Naruto's little pink nipples. He should be the one on top of his kitsune, hearing those sweet sounds from his Naru's mouth. His anger somewhat died down when he found out that the pale man on top of Naruto was none other than a replica of himself, however, this just fueled his possessive side even more. He needed to do something about this problem. He smirked when he realised that Naruto didn't notice his presence. Naru was his and his alone, no one was allowed to touch naruto the way he does, not even his own kage bunshins. *Inserts possessive sasuke smirking at poor naru-chan.*

* * *

Naruto's mind was a blank. He could barely form a whole sentence. He was in euphoria, feeling kage-bunshin Sasuke's lithe fingers playing with his right nipple while sucking on his left nipple. He was a little upset that this wasn't the real Sasuke that could whisper dirty comments into his ear huskily. Kage bunshins were unable to speak but he really had no other choice for now if he really wanted to release his pent up sexual frustration. "AHHH~ SA-SASUKE!~ I'M GONNA-I'M.. GONNA...C-CUM~~!" "Hn. Then cum for me my little sexy kitsune." Naruto jerked open his eyes and saw Sasuke. The real Sasuke, in his anbu uniform, on top of him, showing his trademark smirk, with his charcoal orbs filled with so much jealousy. "S-Sasuke?! I-I! I didn't want to use my kage bunshin. B-But I just. I was so horny, and i needed to release myself. Sasuke! Please help me… I'm so close… Sasuke please?" Naruto said quickly." My little dobe. Do you know how jealous i feel now? Do you? Hm? I'm jealous that one of your clones had the privilege to touch you like that. Now you're gonna receive big time punishment for using your kage bunshin like that." Sasuke huskily whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto came the moment he heard Sasuke's sexy baritone voice and was currently in the midst of calming down… "Teme… I'm sorry… I just… I just missed you so much. I missed your touch. And your cock… inside of me. I just… I needed\ to feel it again. Gomen… Now, on the other hand, was that a promise? Would you really be able to keep that promise? My libido is still pretty high now. You think you'll be able to sate it before passing out?" "Is that a challenge dobe? I promise that I will make love to you till you can't even sit comfortably for days. Hn." Naruto chuckled at his teme's words. "Then what are you waiting for teme?! Hurry up~ I'm hard again~!" Sasuke chuckled a little before ravishing his little kitsune. He started with the mouth, using his tongue to explore that sweet tasting cavern of his dobe's mouth, followed by trailing kisses upwards his jawline to his ear lobe. There, he started suck and lick the shell of Naruto's ear. He could feel his Naru's ear becoming hotter and could see it turn red. He released his kitsune's ear and raised his head to observe his work. His little Naru splayed out on their black silk sheets, a string of drool at the corner of his opened mouth. Naruto was panting heavily, sporting a dark blush across his cheeks with his ears a pretty shade of scarlet. Naruto's hideous orange shirt [The same shirt he wears in the anime] was fully unzipped and dropped to the sides of Naruto's waist, onto the bed, while the zipper on those hideous orange was pulled down to expose his even more hideous green-with-small-bowls-of-ramen-prints boxers. Sasuke could see that sheen of sweat on Naruto's chest and he could also see those hard, bright pink nipples, kami-that does it. Sasuke was officially painfully hard. In one word, Naruto looked fuckable as hell. "Teme! Why did you stop? Are you too tired to continue? HA! I knew you would have never been able to win this chall-AHHHH!~" Naruto moaned loudly half way through his triumph when Sasuke suddenly used his knee to apply pressure to his hardon. "P-Please Sasuke~ Just take me!~" "Hn. Usuratonkachi. I swear that you will not be able to walk for the next few days the very least." Sasuke smirked and tore off both their clothing using his lightning, leaving both of them as naked as the day they were born. Three fingers were put in front of Naruto's mouth. "Suck." Sasuke commanded. Naruto willingly took the three digits into his mouth and started licking and swirling his tongue around it like it was Sasuke's cock instead of his fingers. *Gosh innocent little Naru is not so innocent anymore -3-* He moaned at the thought of Sasuke's cock and the sound sent blood rushing to Sasuke's groin. "Fuck. Dobe. Can you not suck on my fingers like its the fucking sweetest candy in the world?! You're gonna make me cum if you continue looking so delicious." Sasuke groaned and pulled his fingers out, and then proceeded to bend down to come face to face with Naruto's swollen, dripping cock. "Hn." Sasuke smirked all to knowingly and gave Naruto's cock a long lick from the base to its tip, and then engulfed the whole cock, deepthroating him. "Mnnnnn~ S-Sasuke~! M-More!..." Naruto stuttered. Naruto was at the moment incapable of forming words at this moment. The heat and wetness of Sasuke's mouth was gonna make him cum. "What was that usuratonkachi? I couldn't hear you? Did you say something?" Sasuke released Naruto's fully erect cock to smirk at his dobe. "Te-Teme…You know clearly what i want!"

"Hn. beg for it." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto was really embarrassed that he had to drop his pride as a man- not that he was acting really manly at that moment -. Naruto swallowed his pride and whispered, " T-Teme… I want you-Ahhhhaaa~ nghhhh~!"

"What was that dobe? I won't know what is it that you desire if you're moaning halfway through your sentence." Sasuke said sing-songy.

"TEME! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR RUBBING MY COCK WHEN I AM TALKING!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm gonna stop if you're gonna continue complaining you know…" Sasuke was getting ready to get off their bed in triumph when suddenly Naruto whispered-screamed, "I-I want your thick, hot cock inside of my tight hole! I want you to pound me into the mattress. I want you to dirty talk to me while fucking me senseless. I want your cock to keep hitting that sweet spot inside of me that makes me see stars! I want to scream your name over and over till i loose my voice. I just want you to fucking fuck me senseless right now!... Please… I beg you.. Sasuke-koi.. Please… Sa- nyaaahhhhhh~!" Sasuke couldn't help but push himself into his kitsune's tight hole after hearing all that dirty talk from his sweet, innocent Naru. It was just too tempting and delicious to ignore, hearing his dobe say out his deepest, darkest desires, begging him. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hips firmly and pulled out until only his mushroom head remained inside Naruto's puckered hole, and then he pushed back in with force, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. " Gyahhhhhh~! Sasuke! More!... Harder! Faster!~" Naruto was on cloud nine. Sasuke was just hitting his sweetspot mercilessly. He knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer than a minute. "T-Teme… I can't… I'm gonna c-cum… yaaahaa~ nghhhhh~" "Then cum for me, my usuratonkachi." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear huskily and at the same time start to pump Naruto's erection.

* * *

Naruto came a few seconds after Sasuke started pumping him. Naruto screamed Sasuke's name and white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock and landed all over his chest and face messily. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke came hard inside of Naruto and then collapsed onto Naruto's cum-covered chest. After coming down from their high, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly. Naruto moaned at the loss. "So dobe… How was that? Was it good enough for you? Or do you think you can last the whole night?"

"Teme… you know that i can't turn down a challenge like that, especially a challenge from you. I can last as long as you can or even longer! Bring it on teme!" *Inserts Naruto's determined face* Sasuke smirked and swooped down to steal a kiss from Naruto and then started to nip and bite Naruto's neck, marking him.

* * *

They had sex at least 5 times that night and they slept through the whole day. They were both exhausted and dirty, having cum all over their chests and abdomen plus the cum flowing out of Naruto's hole. Both were sleeping like logs on their bed with their legs tangled together and Naruto snuggling against Sasuke's chest. It was truly sweet sight. The two strongest shinobis ever known that held a deep bond that no one could ever break.

* * *

"Ne… Tsunade-sama… where do you think Naruto and Sasuke went? They're supposed to help me decorate Konoha in preparation for Christmas." Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hmmm?... They must have had sex all night long~ Sasuke just came back yesterday. They're probably still asleep~" Tsunade said drunkenly.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura exclaimed embarrassingly. She was currently imagining her two best friends having hot, steamy sex and moaning each other names over and over again. Sakura's nose was bleeding. Sakura was a hardcore yaoi fan and just by imagining her two friends having sex was gonna kill her. She dashed out of the Hokage's office in the direction of the Uchiha district in hope to be able to spy on some hot Sasunaru action.

This is the end of my first ever fanfic. I hope you've enjoyed it ^_^ You're welcomed to give constructive criticism. I hope the story wasn't too boring and lame.. XD Thank you for reading it!

**Please review/pm~ Thanks!- Vanillamoo**


End file.
